Brave Enough
by Marissa1
Summary: An otherwise perfect day turns tragic


Brave Enough  
By Marissa  
  
Summary: An otherwise perfect day turns tragic  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's Notes: Since my attempt at humor fell pitifully short, I decided to try my hand at a different genre: tragedy. This is also one of my first attempts to write in the first person so I guess we'll see how that goes. Let me know what you think.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Today was one of those days that epitomize the term 'New England Fall'. The sun was bright and warm; its quivering rays bouncing off the tree leaves in every shade of red, orange and yellow imaginable. The mild breeze sent leaves scurrying in every direction, creating a pleasant rustling sound. I drove to work with the windows of my SUV down, inhaling the tangy autumn air and letting the warm breeze ruffle my hair.  
  
As I entered the bullpen and nodded my hellos to everyone, I couldn't help but smile. Even the stack of paper work on my desk couldn't lower my spirits. Instead I went to the window, pulled up the blinds and opened the glass paneling as wide as it would go. Sitting down at my desk, I began to go though the stacks of files.   
  
I didn't look at the clock until a quarter to noon. I suddenly realized how very hungry I was. Somehow eating lunch from the JAG cafeteria didn't seem to suit me today. Instead I grabbed my car keys and headed towards Mac's office.  
  
"Hey Mac," I said, poking my head in, "Let's go out to lunch today."  
  
"Harm, I really can't," she replied without looking up.  
  
"Common, I'll buy," I said, jingling my keys for effect.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "Well, since you put it that way."  
  
As we stepped outside a quick gust of wind sent the yellow and red leaves of the oak outside the JAG office spinning, creating a pleasant fall picture.  
  
Mac inhaled deeply. "What a beautiful day. It's a shame to keep cooped up inside on a day like this."  
  
"I know. I think I'd like to eat out on the patio today."  
  
"Like the patio of Beltway Burgers?" Mac asked hopefully.  
  
I grinned. "I was thinking more of the patio at Café Novella."  
  
Mac shrugged. "You're buying."  
  
The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, interrupted only by the faint strains of the soundtrack to 'O Bother Where Art Thou' coming from my CP player. I couldn't help but whistle along as I pulled into a parking place in front of the café. The restaurant hostess took one look at me and smiled. I was a regular here.  
  
"Would you care to sit on the patio today Mr. Rabb?"  
  
"Of course. Lead the way."  
  
She sat us next to the cast-iron fence separating the patio from the sidewalk. There was a bouquet of purple and white petunias on the table, their odd waxy smell heightened by the warm sunshine.   
  
Mac frowned at the menu. "No burgers here I suppose?"  
  
"No, but the pasta is excellent." I sighed and settled comfortably in my chair. "I have to say, fall is definitely my favorite season."  
  
"I prefer spring myself. I always thought that fall was like a Sunday. You know something bad is just around the corner. Oh, by the way, did you get my note about the Jensen case?"  
  
I shook my head. "Don't talk about work."  
  
"What else do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno. Did you hear about that new dinosaur skeleton they're supposed to be getting over at the museum of natural history?"  
  
"You mean the Spinosaurus?" her eyes lit up with interest. "They say it's the most complete skeleton ever found of that type.."  
  
I watched her talk with interest. How did Sarah Mackenzie ever become so fascinated with dinosaurs? How did I become so fascinated with her? I suddenly couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so animated. Her large brown eyes sparkled and gleamed as she talked. She laughed softly after trying to explain to me about some wild theory a scientist had had as to a dinosaur's color. Her gestures became large and full of expression. How someone had so much passion for things that had been dead for millions of years was beyond me, but I still gave her my undivided attention. Did I get like this when I talked about flying I wondered?  
  
I didn't see the gunman until the first shots had already been fired. He was inside the restaurant, but the bullets from semi automatic shattered the window and whistled through the air.   
  
"Get down!" I screamed instinctively to Mac as I shoved the table over, providing a pitiful cover for the two of us.   
  
Short bursts of gunfire priced the air along with the screams of pain of the terrified patrons. I peaked my head around the capsized table long enough to feel a bullet whiz by my ear so closely that it ruffled my hair. I ducked back behind the table, breathing in deep, frightened gasps. Summoning up my courage I looked out again, this time I watched as the gunmen pointed his weapon to his head and squeezed the trigger. The entire ordeal had taken less than fifteen seconds. That's when I saw her. Mac lay sprawled on the ground, dark blood gushing from a wound in the left side of her chest.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" I screamed as I half ran, half stumbled over to where she lay. She was deathly pale, but I could still see her chest rising. She was alive. Thank God, she was alive. "Mac!" I yelled.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Harm," she croaked, "Harm, I was shot."  
  
"I know. It's gonna be okay. You just stay with me okay? You got that Mac? You stay with me," I said. I ripped my uniform shirt from my body, scattering the buttons everywhere. I quickly pressed it to the gushing wound, causing Mac to groan. "Mac, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry," I said, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. I quickly winked them away. I had to stay strong for both of us.  
  
"Harm, I don't want to die," she cried, the tears running down her cheeks and mingling with the pool of blood spreading beneath her.  
  
"You're not going to die. Mac..Sarah, look at me," The brown eyes that looked at me were not the eyes that had sparkled with so much enthusiasm just moments before. They had a hunted, terrified look that made me want to look away. They were the eyes of someone who knew that they were slowly slipping away. I forced myself to keep my gaze steady. If only I could stop trembling. "You're not going to die. You're stronger than this. It's just a bullet. We can make it though this. You and me, we'll make it though this."  
  
She grasped by arm, leaving a bloody handprint. Her strength surprised me. "Harm, there's so much I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Shhh, I know, I know, but you need to save your strength," I soothed. By now my uniform was thoroughly soaked with blood, the precious liquid leaving her body in time to her heart.   
  
"Harm," she cried weakly, her hand slipping from my arm.  
  
"Mac! You have to stay with me. That's an order Marine!" I screamed at her, my voice cracking at the effort it took to keep from crying.   
  
"Harm," she whispered, barely audible. I had to press my ear to her cold lips to hear her next words. "Harm, I love you."  
  
I broke down, unable to hold it in any longer. "I know," I sobbed. "I love you too."  
  
I looked away then, staring instead at the bloody handprint on my arm. Many people consider me a brave man, but I wasn't brave enough to watch her die.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
The End  
  
XXXXXXXXX 


End file.
